Temptation
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: A green-eyed monster exists in everyone.


_"I've been bitten."_

_"So have I."_

Oh if only it lasted longer. She shakes the look in his eyes when he said that out of her head. No, she won't let him invade her thoughts anymore. He's trying to keep a promise, but she hates it. As if to make matters worse, he leads her on. He'll talk to her every now and then, then he goes back to ignoring her existence and one time he even murmurs to her about how promises you can't keep are the best kind.

She doesn't know why she falls for it all the time. It isn't fair that he's messing with her head like this. He hasn't said anything to her since then and it's making her want to pull out her own hair. Was he doing it on purpose? To torture her?

He's gone back to being the outcast except for his occasional talks with Flash, but those aren't so frequent. He's fading back into the shadows with the help of his gray hoodie. His face keeps on getting more and more bruised up and rumors are starting to spread. Some are saying he can't take losing her and bangs his head against the wall, others say he's being abused by his Aunt. Oh if only they knew he was saving the city at night. People would be praising him and tending to his every whim to show their appreciation.

But alas it's a secret that can never be exposed to the world.

That's really the only thing that ties the two together right now. It's sad, but also makes her happy that she at least has something that she can tie herself to him. Unfortunately it's always threatening their lives (his more than hers). She catches his stares when she walks in the hallway but does her best to ignore it and when she walks past him, she feels his eyes on her and it infuriates her that he won't just freaking talk to her.

_It's all because of that freaking promise._ She thinks and always groans at herself. Her father is just trying to protect her, but she isn't helpless. She can stand up for herself if she needs to. She shakes her head and slams her locker shut with a groan and leans the side of her head on it.

"Woah Stacy. What's got you so mad?" Flash said as he walked up to Gwen with an actual look of concern. Flash has become a better person recently and is starting to change his old ways.

She sighed and dropped her hand to her side, "It's nothing really. I'm just getting stressed out with all this work I have to do for midterms."

Flash sent her a smile and chuckled lightly, "Ah so no boy trouble. That's a plus. I was afraid I was going to have to go back to beating poor Parker."

Gwen giggled lightly. Her and Flash have gotten closer and have hung out a few times that did not involve any from of tutoring. "No it has nothing to do with him." _Lie_ she thinks bitterly, "I know I signed up for my classes, but I never imagined that I'd have all this work to do. It's just a little overwhelming you know?"

Flash nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah I'm getting nervous with my upcoming midterms since colleges look at these too, but I know it's nowhere near as challenging as your classes Miss Big Brain."

Gwen's eyes widened and she clutched her books closer to her chest, "What did you just call me Eugene?"

Flash shook his head with a chuckle, "Now that's- that's not fair."

She smiled wider and swayed side to side a little bit before she glanced to the side to once again find Peter Parker watching her, but something was different. His hands clutched his backpack tightly and his face was stern. His jaw was clenched and his eyes had a kind of intensity that she has never seen before. Realizing that Flash was waiting for her reply her attention snapped back fully to him (well somewhat back to him). "Well you should know what battles are worth fighting."

Flash smiled at her even wider and was about to reply before the bell chirped. He looked behind him and stepped back with his arms going towards his left, "Ladies first."

Gwen laughed lightly and punched him on the shoulder, "Come on."

* * *

The pair walked down the hallway in time to walk past Peter before they could hear him growl softly and know it was him who slammed his locker shut with a huff. He took a few steps in the opposite direction before he looked over his shoulder to see the two still conversing.

_"You__ should know what battles are worth fighting."_

Those words played themselves over and over in his head and no matter how hard he tried to get them to stop, they wouldn't. Seeing Gwen laughing and smiling at something another guy was saying to her made his blood boil. It took all his strength not to stalk over there and drag Flash away from her. Even though Flash was slowly changing, he was nothing but bad news when it came to girls and he was not going to allow Gwen to be sucked into that.

_Yeah that's your reasoning._ His better judgement kicked in and he gently muttered for that part of him to shut up for now. Did she completely forget about what he whispered in her ear that one day in English class? Maybe he wasn't loud enough for her to hear him. He shakes his head, no she most definitely heard him. He tried to focus on the sound of his music, the sound his shoes made, anything to distract him from thinking about her.

But she was one of the few things that could never escape his mind and it's destroying him. He wants her more than anything, but also wants to fulfill her father's request. Seeing her with Flash was possibly one of the worst things he's ever witnessed (besides seeing his Uncle and her father die).

Since when we're Gwen and Flash even friends? Flash could be friends with everyone now since he's changing yet he's trying to become Gwen's best friend which is highly infuriating to Peter.

_What if they're something more?_

Now Peter really wants to bang his head against his locker for that one. Come to think of it Gwen does tutor him, he could've fallen for how kind and patient she is or how she sticks the tip of her tongue out when she's concentrating. Peter shook his head. There's no way Gwen would go for a guy like Flash. He was too...well...Flash! Peter and Flash shared no similarities whatsoever!

Peter sighed and ran his hand down his face. This was a battle he was going to have to think about, and he had to think about it. Fast.

* * *

Gwen looked in the mirror she had placed in her locker for a moment before she closed it lightly. She had just got out of her last class for the day and was one of the last people in the school because she had to report to Flash's teachers to discuss his progress. She sighed thinking about all the studying she'd have to do when she got home. She was looking down at her books scowling a the fact she chose to take all of these challenging classes, but hey at least she'll get into a good college.

She collides with something sturdy which results in her dropping all her books and gasping out of shock. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She says as she looks up and immediately wishes she didn't. She stops and just stares at him and his messy hair out of embarrassment. Of all people for her to run into.

Peter clears his throat and runs his hand through his hair, "Oh it's uh it's ok." He murmured while looking down at his shoes.

Gwen bent down and started to pick up her books, not bothering to look at him. He turned his head to the side and noticed her stand up and start to walk away slowly. _It's now or never._

"Hey wait," he calls out to her when she's halfway down the hallway. She stops in her tracks and hesitates before she turns around to look at him. He opens his mouth then sucks in his lower lip. He sighs and slaps his hand on his thigh, "I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. I just- I don't want you to uh you know I just don't want you to get hurt. So uh I guess what I'm trying to say is uh stay away from Flash and uh you shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry what?" Gwen said with her eyebrows furrowed together, "Before I explode please tell me I heard you right," her tone of voice slightly raised.

"I uh," Peter stuttered and closed his eyes tightly before he sighed once again, "I just uh don't think he's a good guy for you Gwen. I mean he doesn't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to girls and-"

"Wait _what?!"_ Her voice is filled with a mixture of confusion and anger. What the heck is he talking about?! "Are you suggesting you think that Flash and I have a thing?" Now Gwen was truly surprised.

Peter swallowed away the lump in his throat. This was not how he hoped their conversation would go. "Well I mean you guys have uh gotten a lot closer lately and I uh just assumed that-"

"Don't assume anything Peter! God what the hell were you thinking? Yeah Flash and I have gotten closer, but we're just friends Peter! Besides who do you think you are?! You have no control over me and who I am allowed to associate with! That is my decision and I will not let you take that away from me too!" Gwen shouted while pointing at him and stepping closer to him.

Peter has his jaw dropped. He has never heard Gwen yell like that and it caught him by surprise that she was yelling at him like hat. "I- I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself Peter! Despite what you may think I'm not a helpless child!" Gwen said clutching her books even tighter.

Peter is now completely flustered, "I never said you were, Gwen. I just don't think Flash is a good guy for you." He then turned around and started to walk away, but Gwen was not going to allow him out of this one so easily.

"Right of course you don't! Is it because he's the only guy in this school that seems to care about me or because he's the only guy that shows interest in me here?!" Gwen finally let out what she had been holding in and felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. But it didn't last long at all.

Peter stopped short when she said Flash was the only guy who cared about her. He turned around with a fire in his eyes. Gwen gasped. _This _was the most intense look she's ever seen on him.

_Big mistake_ she thought before she started to back up as he stalked towards her with his shoulders tense. She backed up into the wall and found her feet held down by biocable and she tries desperately to break loose. She looks up to find him right in front of her. He rips the books out of her grip and stands right in front of her, his face a few inches away from hers.

He's sending daggers her way and she suddenly feels incredibly intimidated by him. He grinds his teeth together and growls lowly which causes Gwen to feel frozen with fear, but also thrilled by the way she's trapped there by him with his hands resting besides her head. He's panting, trying to control his rage at her latest accusation. "Say whatever you want about me, but don't _ever _imply that I don't care about you. You have no idea how much it kills me knowing that you're so close and I can't have you."

Gwen understands where this anger is coming from and feels awful for throwing something like that at him. It wasn't fair of her, "Peter-"

"Shut up. Just- just shut up. Do you even know how many times I've landed across from your building just to check up on you? That's the only way I truly know you're ok and that no one has taken you away from me too. Don't you dare think I don't care about you, because you're one of the few things that's left."

Gwen swallows roughly and is surprised that he hasn't moved away from her. He said his piece and he's still panting and trying to calm himself down. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She places her forehead on his, causing his mouth to go dry and gasp. Gwen opens her eyes to see him staring at her mouth then at her eyes. "You can have me now," her voice is slightly above a whisper and she presses her nose to his.

He sighs hearing those words fall from her mouth, but he closes his eyes and grits his teeth together. A part of him is screaming at him telling him to pull away from her and keep his promise, but another part of him is screaming at him to kiss her and never let her go again. He groans lightly and squeezes his eyes closed even more, "Gwen..." he starts, but trails off feeling her breath on his lips.

"Peter please," Gwen rubs her nose against his lightly before she tilts her head to the side to kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "I miss you."

Peter's mind is whirling with wanting to succumb to her request and wanting to keep his promise to the captain. She's making it extremely hard and it's _killing _him to hear her pleading for him. He groans again and his face shows that he's torn.

Gwen cups his face and kisses the corner of his mouth causing Peter to gasp, "Give in to your temptations, Peter."

He cracks and presses her body even more against the wall as he finally presses his lips desperately to hers. She moans finally feeling his lips on hers again. She has her Peter back and he has his Gwen back. He wraps his arms around her waist while her hands get lost in his crazy hair. He presses her body against his and eliminates any space left between them. She presses on the back of his head in an attempt to push his mouth closer to hers and he groans. She places her hands on his shoulders as she gasps and he slips his tongue in her mouth which leads to a moan to fall from her.

She presses her mouth harder against his one last time before she pulls away gasping for breath. Peter looks at her with his eyes half-lidded and tries to catch his breath. She allows a smile to spread on her face and he returns it before giving her one last peck, "Did we just make out in a school hallway?"

Gwen laughed and smiled, "I guess we did."

Peter laughed and rubbed his nose against hers before he let out a content sigh. "Who knew a hallway could be so romantic?"

Gwen's smile widened, "Can you take the webbing off my feet now?"

Peter laughed and bent down to tear the webbing off and pick up her books that he had thrown and handed them back to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. They walked out of the school happy that they were back with the ones that meant everything to them.

Maybe Gwen should get Peter jealous more often.

* * *

**A/N I really hope you guys liked my second oneshot for this couple! I don't know just the thought of a jealous Peter is amazing since he's so sweet and what not. Please review!**

_**-BorixJannyxoxo**_


End file.
